Sharing Space
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto find themselves stuck in a lift that was made to fit only one person. The distance of their bodies did not exceed ten inches. Of course, Sasuke would be lying if he said that a part of him did not enjoy this limited space. [SasuNaru]


**Title: **Sharing Space**  
Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Rating: **PG-13 or T**  
Pairing: **SasuNaru, NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me. I also can't afford to take credit for the title and idea, because I was inspired while I was browsing through a KilluaxGon fanart site, so I'm going to credit the site KOYUKIFUL for that. X3 Go look! It has such beautiful art!

**Author's Notes: **spur of the moment thingy… ahh, I owe you guys an apology for disappearing so much and for long periods of time. I'm trying to get back in the writing thing, honestly, despite my procrastination, because this is one of the things that make me happy. I hope you guys enjoy this one, even if there isn't much of tongue action. xD More tongue action to come! YAAA!

It's 4 AM, so please kindly point out grammar mistakes and typos. :D anddd, I'm going to sleep. X3

* * *

**Sharing Space**

"Now what?"

"Whaddya mean _now what_?" Naruto grumbled, raising his legs to prove his point. He tried to stretch his legs, but was unable to do so. The best he could do was bend his knees for him to be able to sit properly in the limited space he had.

Sasuke glared at him sharply. "_Now what_? It was your fault we got stuck in this mess."

"Hey! Don't blame all this on me, bastard!" Naruto retorted, glaring back.

"But all of this is _your_ fault. How can I not blame it on you, dead-last?" Sasuke growled, before looking away with a scowl.

They were currently trying to fit themselves in a lift that was obviously meant for one person, but that fact obviously escaped Naruto and Sasuke when they were practically pushing each other away from the lift in an attempt to get to use it for themselves. Somehow, they both ended in the lift, and did not notice when the doors closed, due to the fact that they were still spitting on each other's face.

The lift can only hold the weight of one person, and therefore was made to only fit one person. It could have taken on both of the boys weight and managed to take them to their destination, had it not been for the fact that the two were still trying to punch each other's guts out, thus relentlessly and violently shaking the lift. They were already near the top when the lift decided to give way, and fall. Fortunately, halfway down, the lift got stuck in its wires. Unfortunately, Sasuke and Naruto are stuck in a lift that does not have enough space for two growing boys.

Thus, Sasuke found himself on the floor with his knees bent, and with Naruto in front him in the same position, their legs overlapping. The distance of their bodies did not exceed ten inches.

Oh, joy.

Of course, Sasuke would be lying if he said that a part of him did not enjoy this limited space.

It's been twenty seconds since Sasuke last spoke. He managed to force himself to keep looking away, waiting for Naruto's smart-ass comeback, but when it did not come, he found his eyes automatically moving to lock on Naruto's face.

He would have jumped the boy then and there had it not been for the fact that he still had some dignity left, dignity that will soon be gone if they didn't get out of this lift soon. When did it suddenly become so hot?

The blush on Naruto's cheeks, and the sweat that was agonizingly slowly falling down the side of Naruto's face made Sasuke's breath hitch.

Reminding himself to breath evenly, he asked, "Don't tell me you're claustrophobic, dead-last."

"It's not that!" Naruto was quick to response, glaring at him half-heartedly.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke huffed.

"It's just that..." If possible, the red hue on Naruto's cheeks intensified.

Sasuke waited.

"You're too close." Naruto mumbled.

The other boy paused, not daring himself to hope, but wanting to try anyway. "And that's a problem, because..." He trailed off, signaling for the other to finish it.

Naruto resumed to glaring at him. "_Because_, okay!" He growled, "Leave me alone!"

Sasuke snorted. "Like I can do that even if I wanted to. Now say it."

Call him evil or sadistic or what, but he had fun looking at the awkwardness that was so obvious in the blond's expression.

Naruto grumbled. "It makes me feel weird, okay? Now buzz off."

The grin that wormed its way to his lips was something that Sasuke could not stop. "Weird, how?"

"Just... weird, okay?" Naruto waved it off, cursing lowly under his breath.

"I'm asking you in what way?"

Naruto let out an annoyed scream, giving Sasuke another one of his glares, although the color of his cheeks pretty much rendered it useless. "Why are you even asking all these stuff? Just buzz off, oka --"

It was a mere touching of lips. Sasuke's lips lightly brushing Naruto's in a way that sent shivers down the latter's spine and left his lips tingling. It didn't even last three seconds, but it was effective enough to make Naruto freeze and shut his mouth up.

The smirk on Sasuke's face didn't escape Naruto. "Was that weird?"

"Bastard."

The next kiss was different. Firstly, it was initiated by Naruto. Secondly, it _wasn't_ just a touching of the lips. And lastly and most importantly, Naruto had never known that Sasuke could such _things_ with his tongue.

It would only be half an hour later when the lift had had enough of all the shaking that the two boys were making inside and decided to fall. The lift would crash and a lot of people would gather at the scene, and all of them would sigh in relief at the sight of the two boys safe and sound.

Of course, all of them would also wonder why the hell both of them were covered with kiss marks and why they were missing particular articles of clothing.

**- owari -**


End file.
